Family Reunion
by ponytail30527
Summary: Skipper's having his family reunion, but with his new son, his crazy brother, and all these embarasing childhood secrets, will Skipper be able to handle it all? Stargazer128 is helping me out with this by the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is another story by me and Stargazer128! This is Skipper's family reunion, and it'll be great! I hope you all like it and we added a few more O.C.'s **

**Oh, and we don't own the Penguins of Madagascar. Maybe one day we'll work for them though! :D**

Skipper was working with Kowalski on new techniques for training when he heard someone drop through the fish bowl entrance.

"Private just on time, I was about to get the megaphone again." Skipper said without looking back from his pencil and paper to see that the penguin wasn't Private, but Skipper knew him.

"Fluffy! Long time no see!" A gruff voice from behind him mocked. Skipper's pencil broke and, his blue eyes widened till he thought they were twenty times bigger. He knew who that voice's owner was immediately. He turned around slowly to see none other than his younger brother Derek, Derek was Private's height, but he looked a little messier than him with his feathers ruffled up a bit, not in a bad way, but in a playful way like he was messing around with some friends. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Derek?" Skipper questioned unsure if he should slap him or hug him. "Is that name really necessary anymore, we're adults now remember?" Skipper said through a clenched beak and Kowalski's snickering in the background. He had gotten that nickname years ago because he kept his down feathers longer that the other penguins.

"I told you that you'd never live it down!" Derek replied knowing that Skipper's was still easily annoyed with him as well as everyone else he knew.

Skipper resisted the urge to attack his younger sibling, but he did imagine it in his head. "I thought you were in Michigan with Jesse and Mackenzie."

"I was, until we planned the family reunion, didn't you get the letter?" Derek teased knowing very well that he never sent a letter.

"We?" Skipper question hoping he wasn't right until his thought played out in front of him.

Jessie jumped through the same way the Derek did and ran towards Derek. She slapped the back of his head and then quickly put her flippers on her hips as Derek rubbed his sore head mumbling in pain. "I told you Derek, I did! I warned you not to call him that!" she hollered.

"Uh…hey sis?" Skipper said with a small smile.

Jesse looked up and smiled at him. "SKIPPER!" she called out running up and hugging Skipper knocking him down in a big hug. "How's my military brother who I haven't seen in forever?" she asked squeezing her little brother till he was gasping for air.

Skipper let out another gasp before his sister finally let go of him. When he was free, he smirked. "Military_ leader_ now." He said.

Jesse rolled her brown eyes. "I don't really think it matters, but oh I missed you too much to be mad at you, why'd you have to join the military and leave me alone with my pain in the tail feathers brother alone!" she whined clutching Skipper again, but Skipper was prepared for it this time, and he hugged her back.

"Hey!" another female voice called out, but this time it sounded older. Skipper's oldest sister, Mackenzie, came from the top of the H.Q. carrying what seemed to be everyone's luggage. "I was there too miss lazy butt. Now help me carry something!" she hollered tossing Jesse a green bag decorated with purple flowers before she could refuse.

"Oof!" Jesse went as the bag hit her stomach. Jesse was taller than Skipper, but she wasn't as tall as Kowalski, who was staying quiet in the corner watching his captain get acquainted with his brother and sisters. Both Jesse and Mackenzie had brown eyes and looked very pretty with their healthy frame and sweet smile. Though Jesse could be wild at times, Mackenzie was the smart and responsible one of the group.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and shook her head as her little sister acted as if the bag was too heavy, but then she smiled at her little brother Skipper. "Hey Skipper, I can't believe it! You're actually tall now!" she said with a laugh making Skipper blush.

"I wasn't that short." Skipper grumbled.

"Yeah, to you, but to the normal height penguins, you were pretty short." She said playfully punching Skipper in the flipper. "Probably all the military training." She said rolling her eyes. She never liked it that Skipper left to go and join the military. Fighting was violence and she never enjoyed it as much as Skipper seemed to, but Skipper was interested in protecting everyone, so she didn't take it too bad. She gave Skipper a hug. "You have no idea how much I missed you." She whispered.

"Yeah, I missed you too" Skipper said trying to keep his composure.

Meanwhile Derek was poking around the room. "So what have we been doing here, oh brother of mine?" He asked acting like he actually cared. Just then Marshal jumped down in to the room placing his books and paper down on the ground.

"Dad, guess what!" Marshal yelled before he stopped and looked around at the surrounding strangers. He looked at Skipper with a questioning look. "Who are these guys?" he asked pointing to the other penguins.

"Dad?" Derek repeated surprised, yet interested he looked over to Skipper who looked down embarrassed as his sisters stared at him as well. He shrugged and turned to Marshal. "Hey, little guy, where's your mommy today?" Derek asked in an, overly friendly voice as he stooped over looking at Marshal forcing him to bend backward so that their faces didn't collide. Marshal looked over at Skipper who just looked even more embarrassed.

"Get back you creep!" Marshal yelled side punching Derek in the face.

"Well he is defiantly yours." Derek said rubbing his face where Marshal hit him.

"Marshal!" Skipper hollered.

Just then, two more voices echoed into the H.Q. "Skipper?" a man's voice said.

Skipper immediately let go of Mackenzie. "Daddy!" he shouted like a five year old, but then he covered his beak as everyone looked at him strangely. This time Kowalski snickered louder, but he stopped when Skipper shot him a death glare.

"Skipper, oh my little baby!" Skipper's mom then ran out of the room and hugged her son. "Oh Skipper, I missed you! How's your little army life now? Where's your team? What were there names again? Oh, I'll just meet them! I haven't gotten a letter from you in years!" she shouted as tears poured down the tip of her beak.

Skipper sniffed as his head was pressed against his mom's chest. "Mom, stop, you're gonna make me cry." He said trying not to shed a tear, but Kowalski didn't dare snicker this time.

"Son?" Skipper's father asked as he waddled in the room. He had a sort of rough voice, but he wasn't that rough. Both of Skipper's parents were taller than him, in fact, Skipper didn't think he was going to be tall like his dad at all.

Skipper smiled and took his head away from his mom to take a good look at his parents. They had defiantly aged from the last time he saw them. They didn't look to bad though, and he didn't care, it was better to see them old than not at all. "Mom, dad, this is such surprise." He said trying not to sound nervous as Marshal stood in front of him.

"Well who's this cute little fella?" Skipper's father said bent over Marshal and patted his head. Marshal sighed having once again been cooed over, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm, apparently, your grandson" Marshal said in attempts to get away by swatting the flipper away gently.

"What why didn't you tell me?" Skipper's mother said getting overly dramatic again. "I missed the wedding, the egg shower, _and _I didn't even get to meet your wife! How distant can you get from me?" she said tearing up again and was comforted by her half annoyed and half confused husband.

Just then Marlene came in and Marshal got an idea. He smirked at his dad before he ran over to Marlene and hugged her waist. "Mommy!" he yelled making both Skipper and Marlene blush and everyone starred at them.

"Marshal, that is just about enough! Why don't you make yourself useful and go get uncle Rico and Private. Ok?" Skipper half grumbled and half yelled to his son, who did what he said not wanting to get on his dad's bad side.

"Fine, fine, I'm going." He mumbled as he made his way up the ladder and out the exit.

"Um, am I interrupting something here?" Marlene asked still trying to drop the red in her face.

"No no your fine, Oh and I'd like you to met my mom my dad my two older sisters and our pet." he said pointing to Derek with a small laugh.

Derek snickered at his brother. "Funny bro," he said sarcastically. He then smiled at Marlene "Hi I'm Derek, his _brother_" Derek said running in front of Marlene a little too fast skipper noticed this and quickly pushed him out of the way and kept him in his grip.

"It appears that were have a family reunion, which somebody conveniently forgot to tell me about." Skipper said while holding Derek behind him and rolling his eyes feeling Derek's attempts to free himself.

"Just for the record I didn't forget." Derek said struggling to get out of Skipper's grip by shaking his flippers violently. "I just thought Skipper would already know being so naturally ahead." He said smirking at his brother, who just rolled his eyes.

Skipper finally let go of him and pushed him away giving Jesse and Mackenzie the perfect chance to get acquainted with Marlene.

"So you live her at the zoo with Skipper and…um, your son?" Mackenzie asked.

"Oh no, Marshal was just being himself again. I don't live with Skipper I live next door, but I do have a son named Peanut." Marlene answered a little uncomfortably.

"Really?" Jessie asked cocking a brow.

"Yeah right over there. I can get you something to eat and show you around if you'd like. I bet Peanut would like to meet you too." Marlene said with a warm smile. She looked over at Skipper who was busy talking to his parents. "It looks like Skipper's got his flippers full right now anyways." She said hoping he was explaining the whole adoption thing to them.

"That'd be cool. I am a little hungry from the flight over here now that you mention it." Jessie said now joining in their conversation.

"Come on its right over there." Marlene said motioning them to follow her to her habitat.

**At Marlene's habitat. . . . . . . . . . **

"Okay, so all we've got is a whoopee cushion, itching powder, and a pack of glue." Peanut said. He sighed and placed away the item he listed. "Where's Marshal at? I think he might have some silly spray left." He asked Eggy as they went over some prank ideas.

The duckling only shrugged.

"Yeah, I just hope Peanut and Eggy didn't eat all the cookies again." Marlene's voice said as she neared the cave with Mackenzie and Jesse.

Peanut and Eggy looked at each other with wide eyes and then at the cookie jar. "Um, how much was in the jar?" Eggy asked.

"Twelve" Peanut answered.

"And how many cookies did we eat?"

"Eleven and a half" Peanut answered wiping some of the crumbs off his mouth.

Eggy shrugged. "Hey, better than zero." He said putting half a cookie in the jar.

Marlene them came in and saw the boys covered in cookie crumbs. She put her hands on her hips. "Peanut, did you eat those cookies?" she asked looking down at him and Eggy with a killer stare making Peanut and Eggy smiled nervously.

"Uh…who are they mom?" Peanut asked trying to change the subject.

Marlene looked behind her and pointed to the penguins. "They are Ms. Jesse and Ms. Mackenzie, they're Skipper's sisters and while they're staying here for his family reunion you better be on your best behavior." She said meaning no pranks.

Peanut smiled. "Mom, when am I not?" he asked.

Marlene looked up and throught.

"Don't answer that." Peanut said.

Marlene smiled with a small chuckle and faced the penguins again. "Well, I guess this turned into a baking lesson instead of a snacking. Do you want to learn how to make oyster delights?" she asked.

The two penguins exchanged glances. "Sure…why not?" Jesse said.

Marlene smiled. "Okay, it starts with a hint, I repeat, a hint, of," she leaned down and whispered in their ear. "vegetables." She whispered so Peanut and Eggy wouldn't hear.

**Meanwhile. . . . . . . . . . **

Marshal was trudging along the walkway towards the duck habitat to get Private and Rico for dinner. On the way he ran in to Athena, Elli, and Buttons who, all still had their backpacks on and an angry expression. "Oh, hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Where were you? As soon as the bell rang you flew out the door like a mad man and we were looking all over for you! We thought that you'd finally cracked." Athena scolded narrowing her brown eyes at him and crossing her down feathered flippers.

"For the record in case you haven't noticed penguins don't fly." Marshal pointed out with a smirk. "Besides I had some awesome news."

"Really? What is it?" Elli asked getting excited.

"I passed my test!" Marshal said getting too wound up over such a little thing as he held up his paper with a big red A on it. "Oh and some relatives are at our house" he mumbled less excited realizing that this was old news to him.

"Relatives?" Athena and Elli repeated simultaneously while Buttons just cocked his head to the side confused.

"Yeah my dad's brother and sisters, watch out his brother is a loony. I punched him in the face." Marshal said a little proudly.

"Yeah ok then bye Marshal" Athena said before pushing past Marshal.

Marshal ran the rest of the way to the duck habitat he really wanted to get back and rub the fact that Skipper has a son in his stupid brother's face. He rolled his eyes at the thought of him, he didn't like him, but yet, he had a feeling this was going to be an interesting family reunion.

"Uncle Rico! Uncle Private!" Marshal yelled soon enough Private came around the fence with Rico right behind him.

"What is it, Marshal?" Private asked.

"Skipper's family is here and it's time for dinner."

"Skippa's family?" Private asked slowly, remembering who he was talking too.

Marshal opened his beak offended. "For real, his sisters and his brother, his mom and dad too, why would I lie about that?" Marshal said a little mad because Private didn't believe him.

"Oh all right Marshal were coming" Private said still doubting him a bit coming up over the fence with Rico following him.

**At the Otter Habitat. . . . . . . . **

"…and that's why I broke up with him." Mackenzie said as the oyster cookie batter made a mess around her orange feet and on Marlene's floor, but Marlene didn't seem to mind. "You know, you meet a guy, then he's all _I love you_, then it's like he doesn't know you exist!" she said pounding the table either for the cookies or anger she didn't even know.

"I hear ya" Marlene said not looking up from her cookies remembering a few of her ex-boyfriends back at her old zoo.

Skipper made his way up to the cave's entrance this time, surprising Marlene a little bit. I guess he didn't want to take his sisters through the sewers. "Come on, time for dinner." Skipper said pulling them towards the door.

"But I'm not hungry Marlene gave us something to eat already!" Jesse whined trying to get out of his grip.

"Well, you still need to come. Don't you want to meet everyone else?" Skipper asked now stopping in the doorway arguing with his sister just like before, good old times. "Like the kids?" Skipper said slowly knowing that Jesse had a soft spot for the little people.

"Ok, I'll come" Jesse said. When she looked back she saw Mackenzie saying her goodbyes to Marlene.

"See ya, Marlene." Jesse finished with a wave of her flipper.

With that Mackenzie, Jesse and Skipper all made their way to the penguin habitat.

"Marlene is a nice girl" Mackenzie said trying to make conversation "You two would make a cute couple" Skipper stopped and spun around to look at Mackenzie with a skeptic look.

"What?" she asked. Skipper turned back around and continued walking without another word.

"You know Skipper she's right" Jesse piped in "come on your what, 27 and your still in the military? Don't you think it's time to settle down for Marshal's sake? I mean, what do you think you'd be like without mom?" she said giving him a small puppy dog look.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear those words again?" Skipper said turning back around to face his sisters. "I can't just settle down. This zoo needs me and my team. We keep the order here and without us who knows what Ringtail might do?" he asked with a small shudder at the thought.

Mackenzie and Jesse didn't know who Ringtail was, so they just shrugged at each other."Ok, ok just saying but Marlene…" Jesse started but was stopped by Mackenzie's elbow in her gut. Skipper could only hear them, but couldn't see them, and he decided to just keep walking.

"Me and my family." He whispered as he walked back home.

**Stargazer128's A/N**

**Hey what's up guys! I just loved writing this story and I hope you like it just as much as I did. By the way Derek and Jesse were named after my cousins and Mackenzie is after ponytail30527's. I can't wait for you to see the family dinner. I know that we have a lot of characters in this one but bear with us. **

**Ponytail30527's A/N**

**Lol, I loved writing this story too, and I hope you'll come back and read it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I hope you all like this chapter, and I'm sorry if you noticed some mistakes that were pointed out to me in the last one. Hey, I try :)**

**Anyways, on with the story**

**Also, Stargazer128 wrote half of this and I wrote half of it, but the dinner scene we did together!**

Once everyone had arrived they began taking seats around the huge table that had been set out. Kowalski and Skipper brought it from the back room set it for dinner. It was a long wooden table made of oak that had been polished until it was perfectly smooth. Mackenzie and Jesse had started to cook up a few things such as scallops, mackerel soup, poached trout, and for the main dish, the biggest fattest most delicious looking salmon Marshal had ever seen. The table was set and everyone was seated. Private had even apologized to Marshal for not believing him.

"Could you pass the soup, Marshal?" Skipper asked. He sighed when he didn't answer. "Marshal!" Marshal was however oblivious to his father's yelling. He was lost in the smell of the salmon. Skipper could even see a bit of drool leaking from the side of his beak.

"What?" he said. He was still hazy at first but then coming to attention. "Huh!?" he said coming back into reality.

"I said can you pass the soup" Skipper repeated himself rolling his eyes a bit.

"Oh right here." Marshal replied, moving the soup to the side of him and closer to Skipper, but he didn't take his eyes off of the salmon. "Don't forget to pass me the salmon!" Marshal said drooling all over again

"So what's my little grandson like?" Brooke asked, directing her attention towards Skipper placing her flippers under her beak looking interested.

"Too much, annoying, disobedient, self centered... but nice to be around" Skipper said challenging marshal to what they called a word off. They usually did it when they were bored or when Skipper wanted to make a point, and one time, right in front of Eggy and Peanut.

"Yeah, and my dad's so nice with his military ways and making me clean the bathrooms for fun." Marshal replied smiling, and taking Skipper's challenge. Mackenzie glared at Skipper knowing she was right about him taking this military stuff too seriously.

"It's called punishment." Skipper mumbled, trying to defend himself.

"Really, I thought that it was just one of my hundred million chores." Marshal said, not looking up as he put some fish on his plate.

"You think that getting up in the morning is a chore Marshal." Athena said looking at him with a small glare knowing how difficult it was to get him up in the morning. Elli and Buttons giggled.

"And your point is…?" Marshal asked taking a bite of his fish being the usual smart-aleck he knew he was.

"Okay? Uh...what do you do around here as a family?" Brooke asked trying to change the subject.

"Does lecturing count?" Marshal asked hiding his small smile. He was still trying to win his and Skipper's little game of course. They really didn't have a prize for it, but it was just good to say he beat his dad at something. It was a pride thing.

"In your mind maybe, you seem to want to do it every day!" Skipper exclaimed.

"You just don't respect my hobby." Marshal said crossing his flippers and turning away from Skipper.

"Hobby? Hobby! I had a pink butt for a week because of you when you did your little hobby! Then, you call me baboon booty for a week!" Athena yelled starting to stand up angrily.

"Athena, that's not very good dinner table conversation." Kowalski told his daughter making her sit back down. He then leaned to her ear. "Especially in front of guest." He whispered pointing to the even more disturbed and confused guest.

"So any missions lately..." Jesse asked starting to feel uncomfortable knowing that her little brother, the little brother she used to fight with, was now fighting with his son.

"Well, we did have to save ringtail from the gorillas again." Skipper answered in a sort of gloating tone.

"And was that fun Marshal?" Jesse asked facing her new nephew.

"Pft! If I know my dad, then anything he's involved in, he'll find a way to take the fun out!"

"Hey I'm fun!" Skipper said jumping up a bit.

"Skipper please we don't want to go through that again!" Kowalski called out dreading the thought, and Rico nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you mean? My baby lost his fun! Oh, I knew he'd get too serious with all that military training!" his mom called out almost reaching out to hug her second youngest baby.

"Brooke, you're over reacting." Skipper's father, Humphrey, said stopping her from squeezing Skipper again.

"Well, you can't lose something you never had..." Derek said trying to choke back a laugh.

"You know dude, I like you ten times better now!" Marshal said patting his back trying to hold back chuckle as well. Skipper noticed this and tried not to show the anger and jealousy that poured inside of him as he saw his son take a liking to his annoying brother.

"I try my best." Derek said with a nod, getting full of himself again.

"Hardly" Skipper said not looking up at his brother.

"Isn't it just great to be a family again?" Mackenzie asked sarcastically. She was starting feel like this whole idea to get together again was just a stupid waste of time. All they did was squabble and bicker, not that it was that different from the old days, but you'd think that they'd stop since they haven't seen each other in so long. Nine years to be exact.

"Whatever you say sis." Skipper said glaring at Derek.

"Kaboom!" Rico randomly blurted out hacking up a lit stick of dynamite.

Skipper's mom gasped as well as the other penguins at the table besides Kowalski, Private, Skipper, Marshal, Athena, Elli, and Buttons. They were used to it.

"Not at the table Rico!" Skipper scolded making the explosive expert put it back in his stomach grossing out Mackenzie and her mom.

"So he does this AWAY from the table too!" Brooke said holding her flippers up to her beak in shock and disgust.

"Cool!" Jesse said not grossed out at all, she gasped just because his stomach didn't explode.

"That's not good for the children to live with Skipper." Skipper's mom said shaking her head.

"One fourth of the children do it too it's not that bad, mom." Skipper said.

"Kaboom Kaboom!" Buttons said happily spitting out a ton of fire crackers against the concrete, which was one of his favorite hobbies. Rico lowered his flippers and made him stop. "Sorry" he grunted out with a small smile facing the shocked guests.

"Okay then." Derek said wondering if what he just witnessed was real. "Could you pass me the trout fluffy?" he asked making Skipper very angry, but he handed it to him anyway.

Private giggled. "How do you give a name like fluffy to someone like Skippa?" he asked still giggling at the thought. He stopped when Skipper glared daggers at him. "Sorry." he mumbled, but that didn't stop Derek from telling the story.

Derek leaned back getting ready to tell one of his favorite stories. "Well, back when Skipper was little." He started.

Skipper groaned. "Thank you Private!" he said.

"Come on, it's an interesting question, I think I better tell it. Sons need to know their fathers." Derek said motioning towards Marshal. Skipper stopped and let him tell the story, but he knew he was going to dread the moments ahead of him already. "Well, it started when Skipper was little. His down feathers were always longer that the other penguins and he kept them that way too, so the other kids called him fluffy. The name just stuck even when he was out of the down feathers. I'm glad it did though, cause I wasn't around to actually see it!" he said making Marshal laugh out loud. Skipper blushed and thanked mama nature that Marlene wasn't here to hear the story like everyone else was.

Marshal laughed. "So my dad had long down feathers?" he rolled on the cement floor forgetting the word off immediately. "That's hilarious!" he said before laughing again. He smiled at his dad calming down as he got back up in his seat at the table. "I can't wait to hear more." He said with a small trouble grin.

Skipper blushed, but then he got an idea and smiled. "Okay, now that that's over, who wants to hear the time Derek broke his wing while trying to remember spelling words?" Skipper laughed finally Derek was getting the payback he deserved. This was obviously too much for Derek because he jumped up on the table and dove at Skipper.

_Thunk!_ Derek pushed Skipper on the floor behind his chair and started to tickle him.

"Who broke his wing?" Derek asked while holding Skipper down and tickling his sides. Skipper was laughing and gasping for air at the same time. This was really like the old days. Skipper wasn't about to give in, so he then tackled his younger brother and started to tickle him.

"arrg!" Derek yelled as Skipper held his wing behind his back.

"Now how did you break your wing?" Skipper asked with a smirk already knowing he had won.

"This is just cruel, Skipper" Derek said.

"What, I didn't hear you oh brother of mine?" Skipper said still smiling.

"I...I dropped my spelling book on my foot while trying to look up the words, and then I fell out of my chair and on my wing, happy now?"

"Very" Skipper replied smugly letting him free making Derek plop on the ground. "Now really Derek, what do you think I've been doing for the past nine years in military training?" he asked watching him get up with a small chuckle.

"I don't know what" Derek replied brushing himself off.

"I can give you another hint if you'd like." Skipper said as he jumped in to a rather impressive fighting stance. Everyone clapped.

"No thanks, I'll just try to enjoy the rest of my dinner." Derek said obviously still humiliated, but now the food was all spilled and soiled in the concrete.

"How about you clean it instead?" Brooke said, tapping her foot on the ground. Derek turned to Skipper and glared.

"Skipper, you can help him." His mother continued.

Skipper dropped his confident look and Derek smirked. "It was Derek's fault! And this is my H.Q.!"

"And I'm your mother, mister. Now clean." She said sternly handing Skipper a mop.

Skipper took the mop and promptly glared at his chuckling team feeling like he was a little kid and not a commanding officer anymore. "Of all the times to have that new security upgrade." He mumbled quietly so his mother wouldn't hear.

Marshal laughed and got out of his seat again. "Like you always say dad, what comes around goes around." Marshal said smiling as his dad mopped up his mess.

"You might want to consider those words Marshal." Skipper said in a warning tone, but wasn't looking up from his work.

Marshal frowned and backed away from his dad not wanting to be the one with the mop. "Okay, yes sir." he said before running off to his new family members. When he got there, Skipper's family was chatting with his team.

"So, I hear that you're a very bright person, Kowalski." Brooke complemented.

"I can see that you are very intellectual yourself and I am deeply honored that my commander's mother would say something so flattering." Kowalski said with a small blush.

"Did you just call me a commanding mother?" Brooke asked, offended. She placed her flippers on her side and everyone in the room had their eyes on Kowalski.

"Ah, never mind." Kowalski said as he headed over to his inventions.

She shrugged and turned towards the others. "So you each were given an egg from a rescue program?" Brooke asked again trying to make conversation again.

"That's right." Private chimed in, "My little Elli, Kowalski's Athena, Rico has Buttons and Skipper has Marshal, of course." He said with a small giggle and he patted his daughter head. Elli was standing next to him at the time, but then she ran off with Marshal, Buttons, and Athena.

Skipper's mom smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad my little Skipper has a family now. I was worried he was going to end up like an old penguin who got so caught up in his work, he didn't make time for the things that really matter in life." She said as Humphrey waddled up to her and held her flipper. She smiled at him before kissing his beak. She then pulled away and looked around. "Where are the kids by the way?" she asked looking around.

"They probably went over to Maurisa's and J.J.'s; they usually do that or go to Marlene's habitat." Kowalski answered looking up, but he quickly looked back down when everyone faced him again. He was still embarrassed from the whole commanding mother thing.

Just then, Skipper and Derek finished their work. Skipper smiled at the clean floor below him and his younger brother. "Okay, now that that's done, I guess I'll head over to Marlene's." he said placing the mop back in its bucket.

"Oh, I'll come too!" Derek said making Skipper stop in his tracks.

"What?" Skipper asked looking back at Derek, wondering if he had heard him right.

Derek chuckled and waddled over to Skipper when he noticed his expression. "Hey, I won't mess with my older brother's girl. I may embarrass you in front of her, but I won't take her from you." He said patting him on the back making his older brother blush. "I'm tricky, not evil."

Skipper's blush deepened. "She's not my girl." He said knocking his flipper away.

"Oh, then I can have her?" Derek asked hopefully.

"No!" Skipper shouted making Derek jump back a few inches. He sighed and slapped his head. "Why do you want her anyways?" he asked looking him straight in the eyes. He and Derek had the same eyes, so it seemed like Skipper was staring into a mirror as he peered into them.

Derek chuckled. "She's cute! I mean did you see those eyes?"

_If I'm not, then I'm thinking about them. _Skipper thought to himself. He then looked back up not wanting to look like he was spaced out. "Well yeah, I mean I'm her friend. Why wouldn't I see them?" he asked.

Derek shrugged. "Hey, unlike you, I'm looking for love, not enemy agents." He said with a laugh making Skipper growl. "Bye bro, the _otter _awaits." He said in an obviously fake French accent as he made his way out the door, and or course, Skipper wasn't too far behind, but Skipper was rolling his eyes and mumbling to himself.

**Lemur habitat. . . . . . . . . . . **

"I don't know about that Derek guy." Elli fumbled while jumping on the lemur's bouncy with Maurisa, Prince J.J., Marshal, Buttons, and Athena.

"Me neither, I don't like the idea of living with him for longer than I already have." Athena complained. She remembered how he was cracking jokes and even wrestling her Uncle Skipper. It was like having another Marshal! She shuddered at the thought and wasn't surprised when Marshal stood up for Derek.

"What are you guys talking about? He's great and really funny!" Marshal said with a laugh at the memory, making both girls roll their eyes in annoyance.

"But I like Mackenzie she seems so cool and on top of situations." Elli said still fumbling with her words as she jumped up and down.

"I agree 100%" Athena said with a smile as she took a minute to rest from bouncing too much.

"Are you talking about that fun sucker?" Marshal exclaimed sitting down too.

Athena opened her beak offended. "What? Marshal, she's just being _responsible_ unlike you" Athena said. "She's probably more responsible than you'll ever be." She said crossing her flippers and looking away from him, but she knew Marshals couldn't care less.

Prince J.J., who didn't have any idea of what his penguin friends were talking about, spoke up. "Hey Marshal, I can do that back flip you showed me the other day. I have been practicing and I jumped so high the other day, I thought I touched a sky spirit!" he proclaimed happily.

"Yeah, more like a poor bird in the way." Maurisa said rolling her eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Marshal said looking at the lemur prince now.

Just then Prince J.J. readied himself and then did a perfect back flip jumping all the way to the top of the bouncy. "See!" he said when he finished.

Buttons clapped his flippers together and regurgitated some confetti congratulating the prince, who was smiling and taking a bow in front of the others.

Marshal rolled his eyes. "It could've been better, but I can tell you've been practicing." He said looking the other way kind of bored. He then saw his dad and his Uncle Derek. He smiled. "Hey, look, it's Uncle Derek!" he said pointing to the two penguins as they made their way to Marlene's habitat.

**Marlene's habitat. . . . . . . . .**

Marlene sighed and held the medicine up to Peanut's mouth. "I told you not to eat all those cookies, now you've gotta take this medicine." She said holding up a spoon to Peanut, who had gotten a sore belly from the cookies he ate.

Peanut looked at the spoon. "Ew, grape? I like Cherry!" he pouted.

Marlene sighed. "They didn't have cherry, now open up, or Joey's gonna come and get you." She said holding the spoon up to his mouth, but Peanut pushed it away.

Just then they heard a noise and Peanut grabbed the entire bottle of the medicine and gulped it down in a few seconds. "Okay Joey! I drank it! See?" he said holding the now empty bottle up in front of him. "You better not come, this was _grape_." He growled and tried not to barf back up the medicine.

"Peanut! What did you just do?" Marlene asked shocked. "You were supposed to take the spoon, not the bottle!" she hollered.

"Well what happens if I drink the entire-oh!" he said clutching his stomach. "No mom, please, not the runs!" he begged, but it was too late, he ran outside and let out a few painful moans as he did his business in a nearby bush. "Oh, it burns! It burns so bad!" he cried out between loud farting sounds.

Marlene held her paw up to her mouth, but she was already laughing. "Just let it out of your system Peanut." She called out to him, but she doubted if he could hear her.

Just then Derek came in Marlene's habitat with a grossed out look on his face. "Uh, hey, you remember me right? Derek, Skipper's cute little brother." He said with a smile, but he frowned again when he heard Peanut's cries again. "Is he gonna be okay?" he asked making Marlene laugh.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to let something get out of his system." She said.

"BURNING!" Peanut called out.

This time Skipper came in. "Marlene, I'm sure you're aware that you won't be able to swim for a while right?" he asked pointing to the exit of the cave.

Marlene sighed and plopped on her bed. "It's Rhonda all over again!" she moaned making Derek confused. She then looked back up. "So, what's going on? Do you like it here so far?" she asked trying to change the subject from her son's runs and sadly, her pool.

Derek smiled and sat next to her making Skipper's face heat up a little bit. "Yeah, but I'm looking at my favorite thing right now." He said making Marlene blush and Skipper's face heat up more. Derek looked up at his brother. If this wasn't going to get him Marlene, then he'll at least push Skipper enough to admit his feelings.

"You know, we were saying such a lovely story about how Derek was studying as a kid." Skipper started, but Derek growled and ran up to him. "What?" he asked laughing. "I think it's an interesting story, and it deserves to be told." He said making Derek blush.

Marlene yawned. "You know, I'd love to chat, but I'm pretty worn out." Marlene said nervously. She couldn't help but smile at the way Derek looked at her. She wished Skipper would look at the same way. "I'd put some water on my face, but that would be pretty stupid considering-"

Peanut interrupted her by walking the room coughing, and he looked about as worn out as Skipper's team after a few hours of training in the summer heat. "I think I'd rather be attacked by Joey." He said before lying down on his bed. "What was that? Laxatives?" he asked glaring at his mom with his blue eyes with a few tears in it from the events a few moments earlier. Whether it was from the smell getting to him, or the burning sensation he was shouting earlier, no one knew.

"Well we don't wanna keep you up. Raising a kid all by yourself, that must be harsh." Derek said before giving Marlene a small hug before walking outside with a very angry Skipper.

"What was that about?" Skipper asked resisting the urge to attack his brother.

Derek smiled. "Hey bro, I was just being a gentleman. I mean I wasn't just gonna stand there all quiet like you were as her son pooped his guts out in her pool like you were." He said. He knew he was getting in hot water, but it was enjoyable to watch his brother get angry at him. He hadn't seen him in a long time, whether he was mad or not, he didn't really care.

Skipper grumbled. "Yeah, well Marlene's fine. It's not the first time someone's left her a surprise in her pool."

Derek laughed and playfully punched his brother. "You and me have _a lot _of catching up to do!" he said as they made their way back home.

**Ponytail30527's A/N**

**Oh boy! Derek likes Marlene! Will this go horrible wrong? Probably!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Review and bye!!!!!!**

**Stargazer128's A/N**

**Oh my gosh we know Derek likes Marlene, but does she like him back? Also catch Mackenzie's and Jesse's reaction to this little love triangle in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's the third chapter! Now Derek likes Marlene and Skipper's annoyed to the max!**

**If you have a brother who gets on yoru nerves, then you'll feel Skipper's pain in this chapter!**

**Well, on with the story………..**

"I wonder why Derek and Uncle Skippa visited Ms. Marlene." Elli asked thoughtfully, as she remembered the two brothers walking to Marlene's habitat earlier.

"It's obvious really, they both... have developed feelings for her" Athena said catching herself once she recalled who she was talking to.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the fighting to begin!" Marshal said excitedly knowing the two would eventually go at it.

"Fighting?" Elli asked worriedly.

"Kapow! Buttons shouted punching his two small flippers together.

"That would be the idea." he said looking forward to the upcoming events. He rubbed his flippers together menacingly and he had his trouble grin on his face, making Elli cower back

"Boys." Athena said rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She placed her flipper on Elli's back like an older sister would. "Don't worry Elli; there won't be any fighting…I hope." She said starting to worry a bit. "Uncle Skipper's better than that, right?"

Elli glanced over to where Marshal and Buttons were pretending to fight. "I hope you're right, Athena." She mumbled.

"Yeah, after what happened at dinner, my dad's going to pound his brother's butt!" Marshal said with a laugh, and Buttons nodded in agreement.

Elli looked angrily over at Marshal "They're brothers Marshal, Uncle Skippa wouldn't do such a thing." she said, but soon she got a worried look on her face again, after she thought about it.

Athena sighed. "He can't hear you Elli; Boys get too wound up in their little worlds." She looked at Buttons and Marshal as well who, was about to fall over lost in his train of thought

"I don't know Athena, what if they do fight? What if someone gets hurt?" Elli asked worried, fiddling her flippers together again.

"Well, that's why Rico is a trained medic." Athena quickly said reassuring Elli.

"Besides, that's what we WANT to happen." Marshal said making Elli panic again.

**Meanwhile . . . . . . . . . . . **

"And that's how Mackenzie broke up with her boyfriend." Derek said finishing the story. The two brothers were telling each other stories about what was going on after Skipper left years ago. "That dude was lucky in my opinion; she broke up with him before dad got to him." Derek continued.

"Good, Kenzie doesn't need a guy like that anyways." Skipper said skipper hated saying the name ....He hadn't been able to say it in such a long time and, it felt good and relieving the moment it left his beak.

"Marshal's a cute kid. He can really pack a punch, but he's still my nephew. I seriously got a nephew, I must be getting old!" Derek said rubbing the place where Marshal hit him. "Did you seriously, train you son for the military already?" he asked, making Skipper laugh.

Just then, the two heard voices coming. "Shh" Skipper whispered. The moment he heard the voices, he sprang in to action grabbing Derek by the beak and holding him back, flat against the wall. Skipper slowly let go and did a series of flips between the wall and a pretzel cart to reach a good view point. Derek stood in awe as he watched his brother jump silently, but he dared not speak.

Skipper ducked low behind the wall. He was tense with adrenalin, but he soon relaxed as he saw the supposed enemy approach. Skipper jumped back down and led Derek around the corner so that they could listen to the kid's conversation without being seen.

"Yeah, but they're not going to fight." Athena said shaking her head.

"How do you know? I mean you don't know everything, Athena!" Marshal shouted.

"Yeah, this is coming from the guy who knows nothing!" Athena shouted back.

"At least I admit that I'm not perfect! I'm awesomer than you, but I'm not perfect!" Marshal said making Buttons and Elli back up watching the two go at it.

"Yeah, awesomer isn't a word genius!" Athena hollered feeling like she should strangle Marshal.

"Geeky Beak!"

"Smart-alek!"

Elli decided to try and stop them. "Guys?" she said waddling over to them slowly.

"Goody two-shoes!"

"Criminal!"

Derek looked at Skipper, who shrugged nervously in return.

"Guys!" Elli said louder this time. She sighed when they kept fighting and yelling at the same time until she didn't know what they were saying anymore. She looked over to Buttons and smiled. "Buttons, do you think you could…uh, you know." She said a little nervously.

"Ka-boom?" Buttons said with a smile.

Elli smiled and nodded. "Yes please." She said as she watched her friend hack up a mini stick of dynamite and light it up.

Athena and Marshal were at each other's faces one trying to yell over the other, but they stopped when they heard what they thought was gun fire. They turned around to see Buttons and a small black mark where the dynamite had blew up. "Buttons, what was that for?" Marshal shouted, clutching his chest.

"It was to get you two to stop!" Elli said.

"Nice!" Derek admired, blowing his and Skipper's cover. He jumped up and waddled towards the youngsters. Luckily, none of the younger penguins suspected they'd been there the whole time.

"What?" Elli asked, cocking a brow.

"Didn't you just see what that little dude did?" Derek asked in wonder.

"Oh, he does that all the time." Elli explained. She looked over to Buttons, who was hacking up a few more dynamites. "Oh Buttons, you have to save some for tomorrow!" Elli said rolling her eyes. Eventually, Derek calmed down with Skipper's help, and they all made their way back to the HQ.

**At the H.Q. . . . . . . . . . . . **

Now that everyone was there, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private started getting beds ready for their guests. "Are you sure you don't want to take our bunks?" Skipper asked looking towards his family. "There's one for Jesse, Mackenzie, Mom, and Pop." He said.

"Hey, what about me?" Derek asked.

"You? Oh, the pets sleep on the floor." Skipper answered receiving a hard look from his mother.

"Oh, ha-ha, Skipper, you're killing me!" Derek said sarcastically.

"Don't tempt me." Skipper said before heading off to bed.

Kowalski just finished laying down the last blanket for Skipper's family. "Okay, Mr. Humphrey and Mrs. Brooke, I hope you like what we do have set up for you." He said. He felt uncomfortable as Skipper's mom kept eyeing him reminding the penguin of the commanding mother thing. He waddled off and ran into Athena.

"Why is Uncle Skipper's mom watching you?" Athena asked.

"Athena, never talk science with your boss's parents." Kowalski said, before heading off to bed himself. When he neared the bunks, he saw Skipper lying there, but he could tell he was wide awake. "Skipper?" he asked nudging his leader. "Sir?" he asked.

Skipper moved showing he was listening.

"Aw come on Skipper, it's not…well…_that _bad." Kowalski said trying to comfort him.

Skipper mumbled something, but Kowalski didn't understand.

"Lyrics to cream cheese? What does that mean?" Kowalski asked tapping Skipper's shoulder, but then Skipper popped up angrily.

"I said Derek likes Marlene!" he yelled in a whisper.

"Oh, that makes sense." Kowalski said, putting his flipper under his beak and nodding his head. "I mean Marlene is very attractive, fun, and kind. Why wouldn't Derek like her-Ohhh!" it finally clicked him. "Skipper, are you…jealous?" he asked.

Skipper growled. "I didn't say that." He said before plopping down in his bed.

"You didn't deny it either." Kowalski said, but little did they know, someone was listening to the entire conversation.

"Ooh, la, la, it hasn't even been a day and Derek's already falling for someone?" Jesse said as she watched Kowalski leave Skipper on his bunk. She sat next to Mackenzie and tried to not look suspicious as Kowalski waddled past them and gave him a small smile looking innocent.

Mackenzie looked behind her to make sure he was out of their hearing range. "Pft! If this is to Make Skipper angry, and he forces us to leave, I'm gonna kill him!" Mackenzie, who had hear the whole thing along with Jesse , said. She crossed her flippers angrily and thought it was so unfair that Derek was going to do something like this just to annoy Skipper.

"I think it's kinda cute, Skipper and Derek like the same girl." Jesse said with a smile.

"Yeah, it'll stop getting cute when they murder each other." Mackenzie said. "Especially since Skipper's involved in this." She said fearing for her brother, but she stopped when she remembered it was his fault.

Jesse thinks for a moment and remembers one of her favorite child hood memories."Oh, I guess you're right. I remember how the same thing happened when they were little, right?"

Mackenzie looked up and though. "Oh yeah, what was her name again-oh! Tanya!" she said smiling that she figured it out.

"I could never look at her the same way again" Jesse said disgusted.

"Yeah, then it turned out she was using both boys to get their fish! Mackenzie smirked remembering how gullible her brothers were.

"I know poor Skipper had trouble getting his own let alone hers" Jesse said now feeling sorry for Skipper.

"We sure showed her though didn't we?" Mackenzie said remembering their payback when they stole her fish and gave it back to their brothers, both girls laughed and high-fived. After a few more minutes, everyone was tucked it and drifting to sleep.

Skipper yawned. "Good night team." He said, drooping his eyes shut.

"Night Skipper." Kowalski, Private, and Rico said before closing their eyes.

"Night, Mom and Pop." Skipper said, feeling happy just to say that again.

"Night sweety!" his mom called out, while his dad just called him son.

"Good night Kenzie, night Jesse." Skipper said smiling.

"Goodnight Skipper, don't go off and fight in a war over night, kay?" Mackenzie said with a giggle and making Jesse giggle too. Skipper just rolled his eyes beneath his eye lids, but he opened them to take one last look at Derek.

"Good night Derek." Skipper said watching Derek sleep like a dog on a small newspaper.

Derek actually growled like a dog as he lay down curled up in a ball. "Night fluffy." He said with a chuckle, but he didn't feel like it was as embarrassing as sleeping on a cold newspaper. Then everyone fell asleep.

Well for a few hours everyone did, but just then a scream echoed the H.Q. making the penguins jump out and waking everyone else up. "Skipper!" Derek shouted out when he saw Skipper and his team over him getting ready to land in a fighting stance, but instead, they landed on Derek, and Derek had a feeling it wasn't an accident.

"Wow sweety, impressive!" Brooke called out to her son.

Skipper blushed and tried to ignore it. "Kowalski, analysis" Skipper commanded facing the intelligent penguin.

Kowalski recognized it immediately. "It appears to be Marlene…again" he added.

"Roll out team" Skipper then said, before they all jumped up and out of the HQ. not knowing Derek wasn't too far behind. He ran after the perfectly formational penguins, trying to catch up. He didn't want to miss a chance to see Marlene.

**At Marlene's. . . . . . . . . . . **

When the penguins got there, they saw Marlene cradling Peanut in her arms whispering something to him. Peanut smiled when he saw the penguins. "You were right mom, they came. I know why Skipper came though." He said making both Skipper and Marlene blush.

"Thank you, Peanut." Marlene grumbled, letting go of her son and gently shoving him away.

Skipper ran up to her. "What seems to be the problem Marlene, another sewer monster?" Skipper questioned, with his commanding, yet sweet tone. "Rico, check for sewer monsters, Kowalski, I want a full report on the situation, Private, secure the area, Derek, um what are you doing here?" he asked facing his younger brother, and he could already feel his buttons being pushed.

"I came to see if Marlene was all right." Derek replied in a tone that Marlene would find sweet, but Skipper, annoying.

"We've got the situation under control." Skipper said trying to get rid of Derek, but he was already half-way over to Marlene.

"What's wrong, my sweet?" Derek asked in such a loving voice it made Marlene visibly blush. Skipper already had the funeral planned.

I…um, just heard something that uh…made me scared." Marlene stuttered trying to find her words in Derek's eyes.

"You know if you need some sense of safety, I'll gladly sleep with you tonight" Derek cooed. "Better than the floor" he said looking up at a steaming Skipper. Derek smirked and he grabbed Marlene's paw and stared in to her eyes. She started to lean…

Skipper charged at Derek with incredible force, knocking both brothers on the ground. Skipper was on top of Derek wrestling him in front of Marlene's terrified eyes. Through all the struggling, they eventually stood up. Derek pushed Skipper back. They were now circling each other.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Peanut called out excitedly waving his clenched paws in the air looking at the penguins, but Marlene covered his mouth and continued to watch the two penguins fight in her home.

"I hope you know I'll stop. You just have to admit it." Derek said between strained breaths.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Skipper growled.

Derek knew he was already going to get it, and that he had nothing to lose so he looked back to Marlene and winked. "You and me, baby." He said, in as charming a voice he could manage. Skipper couldn't believe it. When would he learn? He ran at Derek once more and rammed him against the wall.

"I'm warning you, Derek. Stop. Now." Skipper hissed.

"Then you know what to do." Derek said obviously in pain. He decided to push his luck even further. Derek slid out of his brother's hold, dashed over to Marlene, put his flipper on her shoulders, spun her around and … kissed her! Skipper gasped.

He pulled away and Marlene starred into Derek's eyes, they looked just like Skipper's. She was just so out of it from being tired and overwhelmed by the kiss, she did something that no one, not even Derek, saw coming. She just thought of Skipper and kissed him back!

Kowalski covered Private's and Peanut's eyes as the kiss went on for three more seconds, but that was three seconds longer than what Skipper wanted. Derek looked flushed and was blushing like the anger of Skipper's face when Marlene pulled away. She gasped, he wasn't Skipper.

"That's just gross dude." Peanut said as Kowalski's flipper was over his eyes. He clutched is stomach. "Here comes the runs again!" he said.

"That's it; I've had enough of this!" Skipper grumbled as he stomped over to Derek, Grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and wrestled him to the ground. Sadly this caused them to both fall down in the man hole that was still open from Rico's investigation. "Ah!" Skipper and Derek called out before plopping into the sewer water.

**You're A/N**

**Ponytail30527: Hey, so do you think Skipper's gonna kill Derek?**

**Stargazer128: Well I know he's not, he would never, but he's defiantly going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget.**

**Ponytail30527: True, true, I guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter! :)**

**Both of us: Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Skipper and Derek woke up in the sewer after their fall. Skipper woke up rubbing a sore spot on his side. Then it all came back to him, the kissing and wrestling, though the kiss came back in full view. He shuddered at the memory, but now he gave a death glare, that was so strong it could've killed his brother. "Derek." He grumbled in a monster moan.

Derek smiled nervously and tried to look innocent, but Skipper didn't seem to be buying any of it. He didn't even remember a time where he fell for his little brother's smile.

"Okay Skipper, I know you're still mad." He said backing away from Skipper with his flippers held in front of him in a protective way as his military trained older brother neared him with his flippers curled into fists, ready to beat the living daylights out of his younger brother. "But I was only trying to help!"

(11/8/2009 7:34:44 PM)Skipper lunged at him, but Derek moved out of the way in time, so Skipper landed in the murky sewer water instead. "Oh, I'll help you alright!" Skipper growled before making another lunge at his brother.

"Just so you know, I didn't know she'd kiss me! Come on bro, she's totally into you!" Derek said, trying to reason skipper, but he kept a good distance from him, even when he stopped and looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean she kissed you? You kissed her first!" Skipper shouted.

"Well, that second kiss was all her, I swear!" Derek explained.

Skipper groaned at the memory. "Don't remind me…now how are we gonna get back?" he said, looking at his surroundings, thinking of a plan to get home.

"You live here! Don't you know the way out?" Derek asked now panicking.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Oh please, just calm down, and don't for a second think your of the hook, do you hear me?" he asked pointing at Derek with a, now sewer water covered, flipper.

Derek nodded, and they made a few feet of their journey back home in silence.

**A few moments later. . . . . . . . . . **

Derek decided to speak up, he felt awkward about this, and he felt it was his fault he got them both into this mess.

"Sorry." He started looking up at his older brother. He stopped, making Skipper stop too, and then he faced him. "I feel like's some of this is my fault, and I'm sorry."

Skipper narrowed his eyes at him. "_Some _of this is your fault. You _feel _like it's your fault? Derek, this whole thing _is _your fault!"

"Okay fine, I'm a horrible little brother, and I deserve to sleep on the floor like the dog you tell everyone I am, happy now?" Derek hollered out angrily.

Skipper smirked. "Very." He then chuckled. "Wait till mom figures out her little baby had his first kiss." He said making Derek's beak drop open at the thought.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I wouldn't, wouldn't I?" Skipper asked, but he sighed when Derek cocked his head to the side confused.

"You should've paid more attention in school, Derek." Skipper said, but when he said it, his thoughts went out to Marshal. He felt bad; he's probably worried sick about him right now. He shook it off, and changed the subject.

"Yeah, well the water's heading that way, so let's go down there." He said before they walk a while on the narrow path next to the stream of sewer sludge. Skipper took a hold of Derek's shoulder and pushed him in front causing some of the sewer water to rub of on Derek

"What is this water made out of? It reeks!" he said.

Skipper rolled his eyes at how brainless his brother was. "What did you expect, rose water? It's the sewer!" he rolled his eyes when Derek whined some more behind him. "You're still the prissy little baby you were before." He mumbled, but loud enough for his brother to hear.

"Oh yeah, you're still the bossy older brother who didn't seem to want anything to do with this family!" Derek hollered at him, angrily. Just at that moment a drop of sewer water dripped from the ceiling and in to Derek's big mouth.

"What do you mean by that? I protected this family!" Skipper hollered out back to him. He rolled his eyes after seeing Derek more upset over what fell in his mouth then what he had just said to him. "It was just a little drop! Private's manlier than you, and he still watches soap operas and eats butterscotch lollies!"

Derek ignored the manly part. "Pft! Some help you were. Mom wouldn't stop crying her eyes out. We were about to crack!"

Skipper tried not to seem too taken back by that fact. "I did it for your own good. There's no way in the name of tater tots mom and pop would've been able to sustain us all, especially with your big mouth!"

"Oh, so it's my fault? That is so like you, and guess who I was with after you were gone, Tanya! Ha!" Derek lied.

"You mean that dirty low life who took advantage of us as kids? I hope you had your fun." Skipper said sarcastically.

"She's a good kisser." Derek continued.

"Good to know." Skipper grumbled, trying to ignore him.

"Well it's true." Derek said. _As far as you know. _He thought to himself.

He then remembered Derek's words. "Mom cried when I left?" he asked uncomfortably.

Derek tapped his beak to think. "Oh, let me think-YES! I'm surprised you couldn't hear it yourself. I know you're not super penguin, but it was pretty loud." He said with a small shudder at the memory. "Look at it this way, how would you act if Marshal left? That would be pretty hard on you wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Skipper said with a hard feeling at the thought.

Derek moved a little closer to Skipper, since he was cooled down now. "You know, Skipper, I didn't expect you to go _that _bad on me at Marlene's you know."

"Well, I don't know, I was just…uh." Skipper stammered, trying to think of the best word.

"Jealous?" Derek said with a small smirk.

"NO!" Skipper hollered defensively. "I was just stopping you from disturbing her even more. It was as plain as day that she wasn't…enjoying it." He said fiddling with the tips of his flippers.

"That's what it looked like to me." He said, but what if Marlene did enjoy it?

Derek laughed. "Right and you just _had _to pound my face in."

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Right in front of her kid?"

Skipper flinched.

Derek nodded. "Yep, not only did he have a major poop out, you had to scar him for life by beating me up, like it was some kind of violent R rated movie."

"Oh, I bet he's not so happy about you forcefully kissing his mother in front of him! That's an M rated movie right there!" Skipper fought back, trying to make it sound like Derek was just as bad as he was.

"Yeah, and you know what? It felt good." Derek said exaggerating the word 'good'.

Skipper smiled a trouble grin, similar to his son's. "You know Derek, one thing that's great about being in here with you, is that there aren't any witnesses down here." He said turning to him slowly; Derek thought for sure that his head could've spun around in a full circle.

Derek's eyes widened and he took off in a full blown sprint.

Skipper chuckled. "Get's him every time." He said as Derek made his way back a little angrily.

"Ugh! I wish you'd stop doing that!" Derek mumbled as he came back to Skipper's side.

"That'll be your death wish if you ever reenact that little scene with Marlene again." Skipper threatened him.

"Well I certainly will if you don't act soon, to her, I'm the only one who likes her, and you need to do something, I mean Jeez, it's like you don't want me to have her, and then you don't go after her yourself. Do you want me to grow old and alone?" Derek asked.

"Sure, why not? It's not like any other females are into you." Skipper answered.

"Well, Marlene likes me, I'll be glad to hand her over, but you don't seem to want her."

"Pft! She_ just_ met you! When she really gets to know you, she'll run away like a scared little girl, or maybe even like you when you saw mom and dad kissing." Skipper said with a chuckle at the memory. "What did you do again? Oh, yeah! 'I'm blind, momma, momma please!" he said imitating Derek's voice, making Derek growl and curl his flippers.

Derek tried to ignore his older brother. Just then he saw the familiar manhole leading in to Marlene's habitat "Isn't that our stop?" he asked pointing to that manhole.

"No that's Marlene's habitat were going too my…" but Skipper was cut off by Derek running back to the opening and jumping through. Skipper knew his intentions and quickly jumped up as well, to try and grab him, but Derek pushed the grate closed and, unintentionally, on Skipper's head. When he did, Skipper fell unconscious on the sewer floor…

"_Now where were we?" he heard Derek say in a flirty tone to, what had to be, Marlene. Skipper felt a wave of heat and anger fall on him. _

"_You were kissing me." Marlene said with a hint of sass in her voice. _

"_Ah that's right!" Derek said as he remembered. Skipper felt a strong pressure of some sort, fall upon his chest _

"_You know," Marlene said after a long period of time of which was filled with sounds of Marlene and Derek… kissing "I was hoping Skipper would admit his feelings but you're so much better than waiting around for something that's never going to happen." _

"_Is that so?" Derek hummed back to her… _

Skipper woke up still feeling the dark anger that possessed him. He opened his eyes and saw Derek's face looming over him. He had a worried expression. Skipper instantly shot his flippers up to his brother's throat. "You. Said. She. Was. Mine." Skipper hissed with each word he continued banging Derek's head against the top of his bunk. Not hard enough to really hurt him but to get his point across.

"I never said she wasn't!" Derek gagged.

"Go dad!" Marshal cheered as he turned to Athena "I told you they'd fight!"

Athena ignored him and just looked worriedly at Skipper trying to strangle his brother.

"Oh, the horror!' Elli whined as she covered her eyes.

"Uh...is this a bad time, or is this a family thing?" Marlene asked awkwardly as she walked in. Skipper finally released Derek, once he heard Marlene's sweet voice.

"A little of both..." Derek mumbled while he rubbed his throat.

"You should've seen them going at it at my house! They fell right into the sewer!" Peanut boasted.

"No way, tell me everything" Marshal called back from across the room. Peanut opened his mouth about ready to tell Marshal, but he stopped when Marlene glared at him.

"I'll tell ya later" he whispered, noticeable by Marlene, who rolled her eyes.

Skipper sat up and instantly felt the pain from where the cover fell on his head. "I had the worst dream...You and Derek...you and Derek…"Skipper said suddenly remembering his dream.

"What about me and Derek?" Marlene asked still a little flustered from the night's events

"Uh…Never mind." he said seeing Marlene's blush.

"Are you alright Skippa? You hit your head hard! When we finally found you, Derek carried you all the way home." Private asked, concerned.

"You think with all the training you might've lost a few pounds, but no." Derek teased.

"Oh yeah, I think it was those cookies he keeps hidden." Marshal said, smirking at Skipper, who looked humiliated.

"I bet they're not as good as the ones mom sends to him." Peanut giggled, watching his mom turn red.

"Thanks AGAIN Peanut!" Marlene yelled.

Skipper remembered the deal Derek had proposed and suddenly felt a whole lot worse He lay back down in his bunk.

"Yeah, I'm starting to regret saving your life, fluffy." Derek stated mockingly.

"Saving my life!? This was your fault in the first place." Skipper yelled, furious at the fact his brother had the nerve to say something like that.

"Maybe we should let Skipper and Derek talk…alone" Kowalski mumbled in an awkward tone, he wanted to get the kids and Private out of the room before it got too violent.

"Thanks, Kowalski." Derek moaned sarcastically

"Go, go, go! I have a little conversation or two to have with my brother" Skipper said, smiling evilly at Derek.

Kowalski rushed the rest of the family out of the room. Skipper looked over at Derek "Now, what reason could you possibly have to get me and Marlene together." He asked crossing his flippers and staring directly in to Derek's eyes.

Derek sighed in relief that Skipper wasn't going to murder him...or at least not yet. "Well...I know that look. You used to give to Tanya all the time, and well, I wanted you to be happy." He explained looking at Skipper to see if he believed him. "Or, see if she was available" Derek added with an innocent smile.

Skipper was happy that his little brother was trying to help and tried not to growl at the extra comment. "I can do that myself. I'm twenty seven and I'm pretty sure that's old enough to do things on my own" Skipper said in an overly exaggerated manner.

"You've had nearly two years, I've only know her for two days and, I've already kissed her!" Derek yelled throwing his flippers down.

"Do you want to hear what else I have to say, now?" Skipper said narrowing his eyes.

"Sure why not?" Derek mocked back, feeling braver now.

"Okay, first let me…"Skipper scoffed as he slapped his younger brother.

"Like father, like son" Derek yelled, slapping him back.

"Oh, I see, you're either naturally stupid or you're pulling my leg here." Skipper said, crossing his flippers and stepping back.

"I wouldn't do either! Skipper, I'm serious either start acting like you like the girl or, I'll keep loving her. I really don't mind doing that, either." Derek said, feeling strong.

"Well did you have to, I don't know, KISS HER!" Skipper said losing control

"I guess not, because it still hasn't gotten through your thick head to do something."

"That fifty pound sewer grate sure did!" Skipper replied, rubbing the spot where he had been hit earlier.

"Then, I guess you won't mind if I ask her out on a date tonight." Derek said turning to leave.

"You wouldn't!" Skipper shouted. He thought for a minute. "What happened to Tanya?"

"Oh, and by the way, you really want to know what happened to Tanya. I'll give you a hint; it's the same thing that's about to happen to Marlene." Derek said, knowing Skipper was about to blow his top. Marshal and Peanut, who were listening in on the conversation, gasped.

"Oh, you tell him, Uncle Derek!" Marshal whispered with a big smile.

"Ew! Not my mother!" Peanut said a little disgusted.

"So are we gonna tell Miss Marlene? If we don't, she might just become a Mrs. Marlene." Marshal said thinking about it.

"And Derek would be my dad!" Peanut said excitedly.

"Or my dad, that would make us brothers! I don't know maybe we should take our chances, it would be pretty cool to have a brother." He said with a smile. "Especially if he's my best friend!" he said, now wanting his dad to marry Marlene. He waited for Peanut to answer.

**Stargazer128's A/N**

**Hey guys sorry we haven't updated in a while but you know school and all. We got you a nice big chapter this time so I guess that makes up for the lack of updates. I'd like to give most of the credit to Ponytail30527 for this chapter because she did most of the work. See ya next time!**

**Ponytail30527's A/N**

**Yeah, but Stargazer128 helped a lot too! I hope you all liked the chapter, and well, see what happens when Derek asks Marlene out, and of course, Skipper's reaction! **

**Review!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! I just want people to know, I re-did chapter four, turns out, I put in the WRONG document! XP**

**Lol, well, I hope you can read it, oh, and don't forget the fifth chapter below! **

"It would be pretty cool to have a best friend slash brother." Peanut answered. "But I'm not getting involved in relationships again! In fact…" Peanut was interrupted by a loud scream from the lemur habitat, and of course, they both went to check it out.

"Maurice, help the royal me!" Juilen yelled as he ran to his servant for protection.

Maurice looked annoyed at first, but he became quite happy after he saw what Juilen was running from. "Rosie! What brings you here?" he asked sarcastically, knowing that he invited her.

Rosie smirked. "Oh I just decided to pop in and to see my little brother." She said in a full French accent. Marshal marveled at the lemur girl she was a rich silver color from head to toe with black speckles down her back and on to her tail. In fact Marshal wasn't the only one making googly eyes over the new girl, Derek, who was on his way to Marlene's, stopped when he got to the lemurs habitat. This new girl was the best thing he saw since…since never! He let out a flirty whistle and watched as the lady lemur looked down at him in disgust.

"Ugh! You laide paysanne!" she yelled down to him, somehow he was glad he didn't speak French…but her voice was heavenly. He almost forgot where he was going until Derek looked over and saw Skipper standing on the platform starring angrily at him. So he turned and rushed over the fence surrounding Marlene's habitat.

"Hey Derek what's up?" Marlene asked casually, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Hi Marlene, I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me tonight." Derek asked in such a way that made Marlene stop what she was doing. She had to think about this one.

He was very sweet, and he was Skipper's brother. On the other hand he did kiss her in front of Peanut, and he was the reason for her morning spent cleaning her house, but it was a very passionate kiss…maybe he deserved a second chance. "Sure what time?" Marlene asked finally having made up her mind.

"Does tomorrow at eight work for you?" Derek asked, with Rosie's image still in his head.

"That'll work." Marlene replied as evenly as she could.

"Great see you then" Derek answered, before her left leaving Marlene to wonder what she was doing.

Meanwhile, the other adult penguins were at the H.Q. having separate conversations; Elli, Buttons, Marshal, and Athena had left to go play with the ducklings.

"I think Humphrey and I are going to go and formally meet this famous _Mother Duck_."

Brooke said and before Skipper go invite himself along she added "Just us."

Skipper then decided another important matter needed attending to. "I saw we have another visitor here at the zoo" he said

"Really, who?" Private asked.

"A lemur girl, apparently Ringtail's sister, and normally I would not be too excited to see any relative of his, but I don't think she's related by blood. I still want to confirm she's not a threat" Skipper said warily "Come on boys."

And with that, the penguins made their way toward the lemur habitat. Once they go there, they saw Rosie sitting on a rock with her legs crossed and Maurice was standing in front of her. They seemed to be having a great time talking, unlike King Juilen, who was sitting alone on his throne repeatedly kicking Mort off his feet every time he tried to touch them. Almost immediately Rosie saw the penguins and her ears perked up.

"Are these the 'brave fighters' of the zoo you told me about?" Rosie asked Maurice, who turned to see the four standing confidently.

"Yeah that's them, Private the shortest, Kowalski the tallest, Skipper the leader, and Rico the, um, other one." Maurice said pointing to each one as he introduced them.

"Skipper eh?" Rosie said, Maurice noticed she seemed to be a little more conscience of him that all the rest.

"Pleasure to meet you." Skipper said in a friendly tone.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine."

"Right, so you're Julian's sister?" Skipper asked while looking over at a very depressed Juilen.

"Yes, but thankfully not by blood. His father married my mother, for he needed a queen and my mother was the prettiest he could find, I was only a small child at the time." Rosie said with a side glance at Juilen. Skipper smiled for he had been right, unfortunately Rosie mistook his intentions.

"You're from Madagascar?" Private asked because of her French accent.

"You could say that, but as soon as I could, I left for France."

"So you speak French?" Kowalski asked in wonder.

"Oui Oui, je parle un peu français. Quand on vit en France depuis aussi longtemps que je vous apprendre une chose ou deux." Rosie said to prove her point.

"Wow!" Kowalski said still dazed from meeting such a pretty girl and not having fainted yet.

"Well boys, I think we have a little maintenance planed today." Skipper said, after noticing Derek leave Marlene's and walk past the lemur habitat once more. He looked right up at Skipper and Rosie but what was that look on his face…jealousy?

Kowalski checked his clipboard then nodded. Skipper gave the signal and all four penguins left for the HQ.

**At the H.Q. . . . . . . . **

"Well, hey big brother." Derek said in a voice that sounded more like a struggle than a greeting.

Skipper smiled. "Hey Derek, I was just chatting with the new lemur, Rosie."

Derek was glad this conversation was going the way he intended "Yeah, I saw her too"

"She seemed to take a small liking to me." Skipper said, getting a little pay back for Derek kissing Marlene.

"Really?" Derek said, visibly struggling to keep his cool

Skipper smiled, now knowing his little brother was envious. "Yep, she said...uh...something in French to me."

Derek had to sit down "Me too." he said awkwardly. Skipper knew he was near his breaking point

"She sure is cute, isn't she Derek?" Derek knew what his brother was doing, and he did his best to keep quiet. "She almost puts Marlene to shame" Skipper said casually though he felt his grip tighten as the words squeezed through.

"Almost, It's a good thing I've got Marlene then, isn't it?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked, fearing the worst.

"Marlene said yes, I'm going on a date with her tomorrow night!"

"Isn't that just great?" Kowalski said getting tired of these brotherly feuds. "I think it's about time to get the kids don't you think?"

"Yeah Skipper, go get your little devil child!" Derek said, standing up, rising to the challenge.

"Trust me, he's not such a 'little' devil child anymore more. He's starting to resemble you more and more each day" Skipper snapped back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you let Marlene explain it to you?"

"Maybe I will!" Derek said, before storming out of the H.Q.

"Have fun!" Skipper yelled after him before seeing the fishbowl entrance slam shut.

Private looked at Skipper. "Skippa, that wasn't very nice."

"If you where in my position, you would understand." Skipper said

"I hate to go against you Skipper, but maybe you should apologi-" Skipper's death glare shut Kowalski up.

Soon after they all left to get the kids, Marshal looked up from where he and Eggy were playing cards. "Hey dad, what's u-what happened?" he asked, noticing his father's angry expression.

Elli leaned over to Marshal "Maybe, it's better to not ask"

Marshal looked at Elli strangely. "You're just worried that there's gonna be a fight again!"

"And that's not something to worry about?" Elli asked in defense

Marshal rolled his eyes, but had to smile. "Elli, you are such a goody."

Elli smiled back but just then Private came by and grabbed Elli's flipper "Okay, Elli, time to go home."

"Okay." Elli said. She watched the other parents get their kids, and then they headed back home, Skipper being quiet the whole time. On the way back Skipper noticed a certain lemur watching him with interest. She was lying on her stomach high above where the penguins were, watching swaying her tail back and forth, with a dreamy expression and bright eyes that followed Skipper's every move. It was then he had an idea

Skipper smiled. "I'm gonna drop by the lemur habitat. I still don't think Rosie had a proper welcome."

Marshal took a step away from his father "Whatever you say." He teased, without making eye-contact.

Skipper shot him a small glare before heading over there. "Evening Rosie."

Rosie was caught off guard she was still lying down but she was looking for where Skipper had disappeared too. "Oh hello, brave fighter." She said while picking herself up and adjusting her tiara.

Skipper smirked. He looked over at the penguin habitat and saw Derek looking at him with a jealous look on his face. He turned back to the royal lemur. "Just wanted you to know, if Ringtail is EVER a trouble, you know where to find me."

Rosie apparently was caught up in this special gesture and almost lost her balance but quickly regained her royal composure. "Thank you for the kind offer but I have pretty much got that problem under control." she said with a quick look over at Juilen who cowered under his throne.

Skipper actually started to like Rosie, she had managed to not only shut him up, but keep him from dancing. "Impressive."

"Yes once you live a few years with the royal suck up, you learn a thing or two."

"Pft! Try LIVING next to him in a small zoo, and on party night!" Skipper said

"Hey! I shall not be the one of the ridiculing! Stop the shaming of me and my parties!" Juilen said, forgetting Rosie for a few seconds.

Rosie gave her brother a death glare, making King Julien shut up. She smiled and looked back at Skipper. "See?"

"Hmm not bad you didn't even have to touch him. Though, he did a fine job of beating himself up just a few days ago isn't that right?" Skipper said, smiling at a very embarrassed Julien.

Rosie laughed. "He beat himself up?"

"No, it was a very unfortunate accident. Right Mort?" Julien said as a cover up

"Ummm?" Mort responded unsure if he should agree with Juilen or tell the truth.

"Well?" Rosie asked, putting her paws at her sides.

"No?" Mort tried only wanting to please everyone.

"Mort!" King Julien hollered. "You may not touch the royal feet from this point on!"

Mort drooped his ears and walked away slowly.

Maurice looked at King Julien strangely. "Your majesty, you NEVER let Mort touch your feet."

"That does not change the fact that Mort is a liar!" King Julien said indignantly

"Well, you were lying too. You said it was all an accident that you hurt yourself." Maurice pointed out.

"Maurice, do I need to be calling you a liar too?" Julien asked trying not to collapse under the pressure of his embarrassment

Maurice smiled nervously. "No, sorry, just ignore me!" he said, backing away from the king.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like a personal tour of the zoo." Skipper asked, following his carefully constructed plan

Rosie couldn't have smiled wider. "Sure!"

**Stargazer128 A/N- Skipper, how could you!? Oh wait, I made you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and see Derek's ego widen as well as his mouth! XD**

**Ponytail30527 A/N- Hey, just another reminder, I did re-do chapter four if you didn't read the A/N above. Same thing that stargazer said, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse and Mackenzie were sitting with their mom and dad in the duck habitat. They both agreed that this was not the family reunion they had been hoping for. They got to see their little brother yeah, but it was just the same as when the two brothers where younger, always fighting. The one good thing was that they could see their new nephew and all his friends. So far they knew that Marlene had a son that was Marshal's age, also adopted, and that there were two lemur kids though they didn't know much about them. The four ducklings weren't adopted, and they were very cute. Another thing they both agreed on, was that it was nice to have a new friend to talk to, and they also agreed that she'd look really cute sitting next to Skipper.

"I wonder if Marlene is home." Jesse said, hoping the answer was yes.

"We can go see." Mackenzie replied, feeling the same way Jesse did. She and her sister sat up and walked over to the otter habitat, but then they bumped into the lemur habitat. The heard the giggling and laughing of what had to be the two lemur kids, so they decided to walk in and meet them. Jesse and Mackenzie walked in and saw Rosie was already there.

Mackenzie looked at the pretty lemur as she sat near the snack bar, the sun shining on her beautiful fur. If she wasn't already royalty, she might have been mistaken for a princess. King Julien was glaring at her from the other side, whispering to Mort and Maurice about how his sister was nothing but a pain his beautiful and groove filled booty.

"You think that's Rosie?" She asked her sister in a whisper.

"Well if it isn't, then who could it be?" Jesse whispered back.

"Oh hello," Rosie greeted. She looked up at the penguins with a smile.

"Hey," Mackenzie greeted a little shyly. She held up her flipper and gave a small wave to the lemur. Jesse didn't seem as shy and gave her a big wave.

Rosie bounced up to them. She wasn't shy either. "You're not Skipper's sisters, are you?"

"Actually, we are." Jesse said. "I'm Jesse, and that's my sister, Mackenzie. She's really shy, but she can talk if you give her time." She giggled, but her older sister replied by giving her a quick jab in the flipper. "What? I only speak the truth!" she faced Rosie again. "Sorry, but you must be Rosie. King Julien's sister."

"Really, it's nice to meet you! I can't see how he survived two sisters. I barely survived mine. Not that there's anything wrong with you two" Mackenzie recognized Rosie's love struck face as she spoke to them with a beautiful French accent.

"Actually, we have two brothers." Rosie stopped and looked at Jesse after she said that.

"What?" Rosie asked with her French accent.

"Skipper and Derek; you know Skipper, but I doubt you've met Derek." Jesse piped in.

Rosie became less enthusiastic "oh I'm almost positive we have."

Mackenzie noticed her face. "What did he do now!?"

"Oh he was drooling over me like some animal. Let me guess Derek is the younger one less mature?" Rosie asked with no pun intended.

"Yes." Both girls answered.

"I thought so." Rosie looked like her proud self again Marlene cut in. The otter had apparently seen the three talking and decided to meet the lemur as well. Peanut was over at the penguins' habitat, so she was pretty bored.

"I don't see what so bad about Derek. He seemed nice, but drooling over you? Maybe that was before he asked me to a movie." Marlene said.

"Oh he is? What a coincidence I'm supposed to be going on a tour with Skipper later." Rosie piped in.

Marlene nodded. "Be careful though. He usually calls the new animals here spies." she chuckled. "Some crazy paranoia thing he has."

Rosie was obviously confused, but before she could speak Derek walked in. He looked around at the girls sitting around. "Um, did I interrupt something?"

Jesse giggled. "Marlene here was just telling us about your _date_ tonight." She jumped up and nudged her youngest brother playfully.

Derek pushed her away "Very funny sis, but I'd watch myself I wouldn't want a certain, super, embarrassing, story get out about your", he paused, "dating days."

Jesse rolled her brown eyes before setting them to a glare upon Derek. "And one could get out about you too, bro." she threatened.

Derek laughed nervously "Yeah, ok, point taken." He then noticed Rosie sitting across from Marlene.

Marlene was just chatting with Rosie about a few things to expect from Skipper when Derek walked up with a flirty and sly smile on his face. "Hey Marlene," He greeted.

"Oh, hey Derek" Marlene replied nonchalantly. She really didn't know how to feel around Derek though the first emotion that popped up was nervous she didn't think that was right. It defiantly wasn't love... she knew how that felt and this wasn't it.

"Well, I think it's about time for me to go. Bye." Rosie said with a small wave.

"See ya later." He faced Marlene with a small smile. "Now, what movie did you want to see?"

While Marlene was lost in her train of thought Derek looked back at Rosie who was headed for the door. When she noticed him looking at her, he threw her a quick wink and smirk. Rosie didn't want Marlene realize Derek actually just did that, so she looked back at the penguins, and it seemed only Mackenzie saw. She was looking back at Rosie waiting for a reaction. Rosie just left, trying to shake it off.

Jesse watched Rosie storm off. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, Rosie doesn't really like Derek." Mackenzie said, but while Rosie walked home, Mackenzie's statement became an utter lie.

**Oh no! Could this mean that Rosie is starting to fall for Derek!? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Also, sorry if it's a little on the short side, but hey, it's a cliffhanger. The next one will be longer, promise! :)**


End file.
